First came Love
by Jezha
Summary: Yami is driven to the brink of his sanity, and attempts suicide,only to be stopped by a young man by the name of Yugi conversation, Cocoa and cake. Developing into something more. Yugi/Yami, AU, puzzle shipping, Seto/Joey. No longer a one-shot. Currently under reconstruction


**_Jezz:_ Hey there, this is my first Yu-gi-oh! story, and I warn you now: The following story contains plenty of shounen-ai, depressing thoughts, some sweet romance scenes, fluff, fantasy and sarcasm. It is AU. **

**If this is offensive to you, I advise you not to read this, because what's the point? If you read it and get upset and tell me, I'm not going to take it off, just because YOU think it's horrible and should be sent to the pits of hell...purgatory...underworld, whatever.**

**I DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO _NOT_ OWN YU-GI-OH. **

**Or there'd be shounen-ai all around**

**With that said, for others, please enjoy the Oneshot of:**

_First Crush~  
_

* * *

Yami Atem sighed once again, as he ran his fingers through his tri-coloured tier of hair, shifting on his couch as he tired to block out their arguing once again.

"Guys..please stop it. I've had enough trouble at home, what with my dad and mum..."

Jounouchi Katsuya and Seto Kaiba stopped yelling at each other, having the decency to look sheepish.

Well, Jounouchi anyway. Kaiba just scowled.

"So...how's..you know..." Ryou asked, as he shifted a little on his partner's lap, Bakura growling at the disturbance.

Yami gave his friends a wry smile, his kohl-rimmed crimson eyes closing on his tan-gold skin, as he tried to stop all the memories of the slamming doors, irate shouting matches between a male and female he knew only too well.

"Ryou, maybe you should just let him be." Malik Ishtar stated, his best friend Mariku shoving chocolate down his throat just moments before. Yami's lips lifted into a light smirk, as his now opened ruby orbs flickered back and forth from the two blondes.

"Hey now," Mariku said, his hands stretched out in defence, "don't get any ideas. Yami, don't you da-"

"Dare what? I was just looking between you and your future boyfriend." Yami's smirk grew a little more pronounced, as he and the others watched Malik and Mariku sputtering like fish.

"YAMI!" They chorused in unison.

"See, you guys already have the chemistry." Jounouchi smiled, as Kaiba shot him an irritated and slightly possesive look, causing Malik and Mariku to promptly flush red, and scoot a little further from the others.

Bakura chuckled a little, as he tightened his arms around his 'Hikari', partner, his going-to-be spouse.

_Coincidentally_, Yami happened to catch sight of the time, and jumped up, grabbing his black leather jacket, his chains around his waist clinking a little as he moved.

"Ah, crap. I gotta go guys, thanks for inviting us over, Seto." Yami said hurriedly, as he remembered today was his parent's anniversary, and he definitely needed to be there to try and help patch things up. Seto inclined his head, showing that it was no problem, as the rest of them said their goodbyes, Yami putting on his shoes as he tried to rush out.

* * *

"Raika, all I said was that I'm too tired-"

"Too tired to even remember that you promised to bring me out?!"

"I don't see why you're fussing-"

"Okay then, Shaadi. Since YOU can't seem to even _bother_ about our anniversary."

"Our anniversary...?"

Raika Atem, wife of Shaadi Atem and mother of Yami, stomped out of the living room in a foul mood, as her inner mind tried to stop the dissapointment that had crushed some of her hopes she had raised ever so slightly earlier on to the pits of despair. Slamming the door behind her, she muttered something like "Yami, I'll see you in a moment."

Shaadi Atem came to realise what he had forgotten, as he watched her silhoutte dissapear, and looked to Yami, who by now was inwardly facepalming, spiralling into a depressing mode.

"Dad...I can't believe you forgot! I've been telling you since two months ago!"

Shaadi's facial expression tightened, his tanned skin and kohl-rimmed eyes narrowing, before replying "Well then. I apologize that I can't seen to remember everything you say, dear son."

Yami's temper was rising as well, unable to see why his father was being so 'forgetful' all these days.

"I've been reminding you everytime I saw you! You PROMISED to try and make it up to mum! Do you know how hard it is to get you guys together for just ONE evening and stop being so stubborn?!"

"Well son, I'm _sorry_ that I can't seem to remember things as _well_ as you. Why don't you try taking over the business huh? I don't see you doing any **beneficial**."

Bloodred crystal orbs flickered upward, as Yami's face contorted slighty.

"STOP BLAMING ME FOR TRYING TO HELP YOU AND MUM, DEAR FATHER."

"WELL THAT HELP'S BEEN JUST PEACHY KEEN, HASN'T IT? I WONDER WHY I EVEN TRY. YOU'RE SUCH A USELESS SON! I DON'T SEE WHY I HAVE YOU!"

Once Shaadi had finished yelling, there was complete and utter silence.

Yami's eyes flashed with confusion, anger, hurt, pain, accusation and many other emotions, as he backed away from his father.

Shaadi's face had changed, his eyes panicked as he recounted what he had just flung out at his son. Stepping forward slightly, he began "Yami, I didn't mean-"

"Save it, father. Or should I address you as now? Perhaps even Sir?" Yami's tone was neither cold, nor angry. It was a hollow voice devoid of any emotion, neutral, calculating, controlled.

"Yami, I really didn't mean it. I wasn't thinking, I- Yami, where are you going young man?!"

Yami was already out the door, on his motorcycle, his mind not really in focus at the moment, and flung "Somewhere. Anywhere BUT here." over his shoulder, as he placed his helmet on, and revved up the engine. The engine roared to life, as he took off, leaving behind his still yelling father.

What was he yelling?

Well, Yami didn't CARE anymore.

He had enough.

He was going to the rock.

* * *

_The waves rolled and crashed on the edge of the jagged rocks, the seaspray splashing across a wide distance._

_Yami sat there, his thoughts in a jumble, as he left his feet dangling over the treacharous granite, his hair dampened slightly, but still as spiky as ever. _

_He thought about what had just happened. He knew his father didn't mean it, but it took time and a listening ear to allow the deep wound to heal. Ever since he was a child, he would do anything just to keep his parents happy. _

_But after a few years of teenage years, his parents started to bicker. _

_It used to be playful and light, but it was becoming more and more intense, battling about what he was allowed to do, why he should or should not do it, even the littlest things like what they should put on the fireplace top._

_Sure, he was rich._

_And the only son of a famous businessman, who owned more than half the shares of Japan, extending business to other countries such as his dad's hometown in Egypt._

_Thoughts kept rushing through his head, as he desparately tried to block it all out, the flashbacks showing how much they had fought, how much damage they had caused to each other..._

Shaking his head as the sarcastic inner voices argued, Yami slammed his fists down on the hard rock's surface, as he contemplated what little meaning life had anymore. Not that it really had much, to begin with.

In school, he was always being sucked up to. He hated it, how everyone would try to charm him, demand his attention. Even the TEACHERS were biased. Maybe a few people weren't, but still! The only people worth befriending was his own gang, and he usually chatted with the girls' he could stand; Anzu, Mai, Serenity... the others were...

He gave a mental shudder at the thought.

At home...well, that was pretty clear.

Outside of school...other than being recognised and CHASED everytime a girl spotted him, and whenever the _press _noticed him, eveything was just _Bloody, Peachy Keen_.

Note the sarcasm yet? Such a _sweet and wonderous_ thing, innit?

Deciding that the world was a stupid place and truly, it was, Yami tried to squash the thought of just throwing himself into the roaring, yet comforting waves of deep blue, aquamarine, midnight blue, all the shades.

But the swirling sea was so tempting, it was calling to him, calling his name, beckoning with it''s hue...

Yami didn't notice when he had stood up, his eyes focused on the brilliance of the water, so gentle and yielding, yet to powerful and had authority when the need arised. The Innocence of the waves, it's comforting melodies, unyielding secrets, gentle touch....

It was getting nearer now...

Yami was a few steps away from the edge of the rock, the wind whipping around him, unable to distract him enough...

And only when he tripped, he snapped out of his trance.

But he was falling.

He felt the wind rush upward against him, as he braced himself for the cold waves to swallow him up.

But, it never came.

And instead, he felt warm arms envolope him, and a light breathing against his face.

And instead, when he opened his eyes, confused bloodred met a crystal amethyst. It was like looking into a mirror of himself, but with slight changes.

Yami found himself captivated by those innocent eyes, the adorable look on his doppleganger's face making his heart beat faster, he felt nothing else except for the other's hold on him, yearning to lean into this gentle and soft caress, as he felt like his breath had been taken away.

Nothing should be able to look so beautiful.

And this was a boy.

As Yami gazed into the pools of purple, he somehow noticed the lips moving on the same face, as he tried to regain focus.

* * *

"Hey there." A gentle and amused voice tried again, amethyst eyes watching as the half egyptian teen tried to answer, Yami's dazed state of mind refusing to let him answer coherently, as he tried to sort out what just happened.

The short teenager tried again, starting to worry about wheter the guy he had just saved (Yami) was concussed or not. "You alright? I just came here, and I saw you slip, so I thought maybe you'd like some saving." A young, boyish voice pulled him back to his senses, as the man let him down slowly, setting him down.

"Uh...."

Yami's mind was screaming at him now, yelling about how idiotic he must seem at the moment. Imagine- the sophisticated young man who's been trained to make public speeches since the age of 2, now stuttering in front of this one man! And...it was one of ORDINARY men. Oridinary referring to his status, not his looks.

His looks were captivating.

A light and happy laugh came from the said teen, who, according to his looks, couldn't be more than fifteen or sixteen.

That was good. Yami was seventeen.

"I...uh..I'm Yami Atem..." He began, smiling as he inwardly cursed his moronic stutter, wondering WHY it had chosen to show up now of all times.

Another cute chuckle, which had Yami wondering why he hadn't met this boy before, and since everyone knew he was gay...

"Why hello Yami Atem, I'm Yugi Mutou." Yugi greeted back, as he lifted his hand for a shake.

_I'm going to touch his hand!_ Yami's mind screamed, as he accepted the handshake cooly, until Yugi pulled him to a standing position, causing Yami to stumble a little.

"I've definitely heard of you, Yami Atem. But pray tell, what brings you- son of Shaadi Atem- to this poor town?"

Yugi's eyebrow lifted above his right eye, as Yami tried to remember to keep his heartbeat stable.

"I was trying to...uhm...well...I was trying to get away..." Yami replied, strangely finding himself wanting to tell the boy in front of him what he would not even bother to with others.

"Ah...I see. Family problems?" Yugi continued, starting to walk, assisting Yami back to the carpark, and hopefully to get a hot drink.

"I-..yes."

"If you don't wanna talk about it, that's fine."

"Well..I want to tell you....I just..."

"Need a hot drink?" Yugi chuckled again, sending a shiver of delight down Yami's spine, as out said 'cool hero' nodded mutely.

And with that nod, Yugi decided to bring this interesting friend to one of his favourite cafe's. And of course, learn more about him.

* * *

By the time Yami finished his long and (in his opinion) boring life story, Yugi was smiling gently as he lent a listening ear to him.

"Don't worry, it's not your fault."

"But...I just keep thinking that they fight because of me...and well...they know my..." Yami trailed off, stirring his cup of half finished cocoa nervously.

They were in a booth, and had ordered two cocoas and cheesecakes as comfort food, and the conversation had taken up more than two hours.

"Hmm..?" Yugi asked, sipping his own cup, as Yami's gaze turned worried.

"Yugi...I..."

"Yami, whatever it is, it's fine."

"But..Okay, Yugi..whatdoyoufeelabouthomosexuals?"

Amethyst eyes blinked. Twice.

Yami held his breath, his already dreamed up fantasy threatening to fall.

"Run that by me again? And please take a breath. You're turning purple." Yami involuntarily let out a deep laugh, which unkown to him, had mesmerised Yugi, who was still awaiting an answer...or question to this answer. or...whatever.

Taking another deep breath, Yami asked the question carefully.

"How...do you feel about...homosexuals, Yugi?"

Yugi finished chewing his piece of cake, as he regarded Yami with amused eyes, causing butterflies in his stomach.

"Well, I'm prefectly fine with them. Because you see, I am bisexual, and I prefer guys over girls, really."

This piece of news shocked Yami. In a pleasant way, of course.

And he sighed, relieved.

"Well, what did you think I was going to say?" Yugi's eyes were still amused, as this reaction was similar to the time he had answered Yami's other question about his age, and when he said 'sixteen', he was pretty sure Yami was pleased, eve if his posture and facial expressions did not allow it.

"And now, It's my turn to ask questions about YOUR life." Yami replied, crimson eyes twinkling wickedly, as he caught Yugi give him a confused and innocent look.

* * *

Back at home, Yami was floating on the clouds....not literally, he was just really relaxed and content.

He took a warm shower, as he hummed quietly, not even bothering to be angry at Shaadi anymore.

And when he answered the phone, after as few sentences, Jounouchi asked "Yami, are you alright? We were worries after Shaadi...well nevermind that. But are you..?"

Yami chuckled deeply, as he replied in his rich egyptian accented voice "I'm fine, Jou. In fact...I'm really happy."

.....

"Ok, who are you, what have you done to our Yami Atem, and if you don't tell me, I'll bash your skull." Jou said, after a few moments of silence.

"Jou, stop being an idiot."

"Ah, it's really you Yami. Anyway, what'cha so happy 'bout, man?"

"I met...a guy on the rock today."

"Ooh~ So what's he like?"

"He looks like me, his personality is so different to others, he's got the most beautiful eyes, and-"

"Woah, duude, Yami, it sounds like we have our first crush, eh? 'Bout time, since you're sooo picky."

"Shut up, Katsuya. Like you weren't like this when you met Seto."

This shut Jounouchi up, for a moment, before his barrage of questions continued, mostly revolving around 'Yugi' and when they would meet. And with all the regality in the world, Yami smirked, as he told Jounouchi:

"He saved me from my attempt at suicide. What do you expect? Oh, and I've got another call coming in. Be right back."

*click*

"Hello?"

"Is this Yami Atem's number? I'd like to speak to Yami please..."

"Yugi?"

"Oh, hey there, Yami. What's up?"

"Uh, not much at the moment..." Yami cursed Jou silently, of all the things! It just HAD to be at this time when Jou called him!

"Hey, do you wanna meet up again?" Yugi's gentle voice flowed through the line smoothly, as Yami stiffened at the proposal. Jou was listening carefully, Seto behind him, as they listened to Yami's answer.

"S-sure! I mean," Yami hastened to quieten down a bit, "Yeah, when?"

Yugi giggled, somewho causing Yami to blush, as Jou and Seto awwed ((Well, Jou did.)) at Yami's behaviour.

"I guess Saturday, at the café, near the beach today? I'll meet you there at around-"

"I can pick you up, Yugi." Yami huffed indignantly, forgetting that Jou was listening in. "Just give me your address." He continued, as Yugi chuckled and related the information.

"Okay then, see you later, Yami."

"Eh? Oh, right...see you."

*click*

.........

Jou burst out laughing, snapping Yami out of his daze, causing him to scowl. He had forgotten about Jou.

"One word and I'll upload your confession to me about Seto onto facebook."

"....You wouldn't Dare."

"Try me."

"Damn you Yami. I liked to better when you were telling me about your first crush."

"Touché, Jou, and goodbye. I've got a date to look forward to."

((BEEP))

**The end~**

**

* * *

**

**_Jeymi: So, how'd you like it? I know it's a little OOC but I reckon it's cute that Yami was the one to get more easily flustered, due to his experience with relationships. I decided to make Yugi the more charming one, but Yami will be dominant, no matter what. Please, feedback is welcome, thanks~ And there will be not ONE, but TWO sequels!!_**

**_Ciao, Mirabella~  
_**

**_xxoxx-YugixYami(Atem)-xxoxx_**


End file.
